LOVE
by AnagramRCA
Summary: Is Lizzy just another freshie to Josef or can he convince himself that she's more.


**RCA: Hello to all readers! My first Moonlight fanfiction, but I've written**_**tons**_**of Harry Potter. I just got intrested in the show and I felt this story buzzing in my head all week. Haven't been able to study for my World Geography test or on my Language Writings. It's been dificult, but I'm managing. Oh yeah.**

--7:24, Friday evening--

There were seven girls in the room, all sitting on pillows, all younger than twenty-five. One girl, sitting at the front of the room, with blonde hair and blue eyes was spinning a bottle, playing bottle truth or dare. The girl on her left had black hair with hazel eyes, the one next to her had blonde hair/pink streaks with brown eyes.

The girls to the right of the head girl both had brown hair, one had brown eyes, the other had green. The girl at the opposite side of the room had brown hair with a tint of blonde. Her eyes were out-of-focous, shining brown. She was in deep thought but the head blonde girl pushed the thoughts out of her mind.

"Hey, Lizzy, truth or dare?" The blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes asked the girl sitting in the far corner of the room. Lizzy turned to face her life long friend, Jamie, and smiled.

"Truth, I guess." Lizzy said, a slight annoyance in her voice. Jamie smiled and put her hand up to her chin sarcastically. The other girls turned towards Jamie.

"Okay...who was the first guy you think you've ever fallen in love with." Jamie said, thinking it over as she said it. Lizzy shrugged.

"Oh come on!" said the girl with pink streaks. Lizzy looked at her, irritated.

"Seriously, Becca. No one!" Lizzy said, feeling the lie not convincing them.

"That's a lie sweetie. We can tell." Becca said, lying down on her stomace. The other girls looked at Lizzy, wanting an answer. Lizzy blushed, and sighed deeply.

"Fine. The first man I loved?" Lizzy asked, then dropped her voice to herself, "Or at least I thought I did."

"Who is it." Jamie demanded to know. Lizzy sighed again and cleared her throate.

"His name was Josef, Josef Konstaning. He was the nicest man I will ever meet. I loved him, but he didn't love me." Lizzy said, tears forming in her eyes. Her cell phone went off, she picked it up and answered it, trying not to cry as she saw the number. "Hello?"

"Lizzy, baby, come home." A man's voice said on the other end. Lizzy smiled.

"On my way, love." Lizzy said, closing the phone and smiling to her friends. "Adiose, girls. See you at work on Monday!" She went over to the door and picked up her coat and purse, she left. The drive home was faster than she hoped, the streets were suprisingly empty. She turned into the parking lot of the Hotel and parked. She stayed in the car for a moment, masaging her wrist. She took a deep breath, got out of the car and rushed in the hotel, getting in the elevator and telling herself over and over that it was all right.

_'He loved her, it was for his survival. He loved her, is was for his survival.'_ Seventh floor. _'He loved her, it was for his survival. He loved her-"_ Tenth floor. _'It was for his survival. He loved her-'_ The elevator doors opened, she walked down the hall, a smile on her face. She truly loved him, she hoped he loved her back. She knocked on the door, he opened it a little too quickly. She walked in, put her stuff down and smiled at the man that let her in. He wore bedpants, looking like he hadn't slept in days.

His eyes giving her a loving look, she leaned in closer. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and brought her in a kiss that truly showed her that he loved her. He used his foot to push the door closed, for privacy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He pulled away, letting her breath and kissed her down her neck.

She heald out her arm, letting him nibble on her flesh. She giggled, leaning against the wall. He stopped at her wrist and looked up at her. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. She lay on her back, letting him gently bite the skin on her other arm. He stopped at her wrist once more and reverted. He bit down on her wrist, licking up the blood softly. She gasped, out of pain as well as romantic-ness. This was how he showed he loved her. He kept sucking, she giggled, running her fingers through his hair.

'_He loves me, he loves me, it doesn't hurt, it doesn't hurt'_ She told herself as he drew more of her A+ blood into his system. She moaned as he let go, knowing there was going to be a hickey and bite marks. She smiled at him and stood up, leaving to his bathroom. She stuck her wrist under warm, running water, letting it heal the wound. She opened his medicine cabnet and took out a bandaid for large wounds. The blood began to pour out again, she looked at it curiously and washed it again. The blood stopped for a moment, but poured out over her paled skin once more. She gapsed and heald her wrist, forgetting about the bandaid, and called out for her love.

"Josef!" He came running in, in human form. He looked at her bleeding wrist and back to her.

"Did you put it under the water?" She nodded. "Warm water?" She nodded again, feeling the pain. She bit her lower lip, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Josef, I think you hit a vein..." He looked at her with a look of obvious-ness, "I mean...a very delicate vein."

"So do I. I'm sorry baby." He said, taking the bandaid and putting it over the two bite marks. the bleeding subsided as soon as the bandaid touched her skin, but it bore through the stretchy material. He kissed it, saying sorry over and over. She smiled again.

"It's okay, Josef." She said, putting three fingers to his cheek. Color went to his cheeks, but he tried to suck it down.

"Lizzy, please, I didn't mean it... I'll be more careful from now on." Josef promised. She nodded and hugged him, forgiving him. "What do you want to do?"

Lizzy let a breath out, her hand running over his torso-ed six pack, thinking. He smiled and kissed her freckled nose. "Let's invite Mick and Beth over. It'll be nice to talk to Beth, I haven't seen her in a while."

"All right. I'll call." Josef said, letting her go and picking up his phone to call his friends over.

"We'll be there in five minutes. Beth want's to come and see Lizzy. Is that okay?" Mick asked.

"Yeah. Lizzy wanted to see her anyway." Josef said, looking at the bottle of wine Lizzy handed him. "Lizzy wants to say that she's got wine for herself and Beth." There was a sqeal of excitment in the background of the phone.

"Beth wants to go, so see you in five."

"Bye." Josef said, hanging up the phone.

--30 minutes later--

Lizzy and Beth giggled, the glasses of wine in their hands, almost empty. Mick and Josef looked at them with curiousity. Lizzy's face was flushed, she occasionally hiccuped. Beth was completely red, her eyes completely twisted with lust when she looked at Mick.

"Lizzy, are you all right?" Josef asked, amused at her toppling off the couch in laughter.

"Oh yeah-hic-." Her voice was slurred through the giggles and hiccuping, "I am com-hic-completely f-hic-fine." Josef laughed.

"I think you're drunk." Josef said, eyeing her with suspision, more of amusment.

"No, I'm not. At lea-hic-least I think n-hic-not. I only had s-hic-so many, maybe thi-hic-s many!" She laughed, holding up five fingers.

"I'm pretty sure it was more." Mick said, catching Beth as she fell off the couch again, laughing.

"Nope, just seventeen." Beth laughed. Mick and Josef laughed, shaking their heads.

"Man, humans get drunk very easily." MIck said, standing up to stretch.

"I no wanna leaven." Beth cried. Mick sat back down.

"I'm just stretching." Mick said, picking up the glass of blood and sipping at it in amusement.

"Oh..." Beth laughed at her stupidity. "I gotta pee."

"Okay, I'll be here if you need me." MIck said, waving as she walked off for the bathroom. Lizzy giggled and stretched over the couch, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the couch pillow.

"I'm going to put her to bed." Josef said, picking up her sleeping figure and carrying her to the bedroom, which housed a large bed and a freezer. He put her in the bed, looking at her clothing and deciding to change her. He went to the closet they shared and pulled out her nightclothes. He pulled her shirt off, leaving on her bra and put the bedshirt on her. He gently took off her pants and heels, putting on a pair of soffee shorts in replacement.

He tucked her under the sheet, then the blanket, and kissed her forehead. He brushed some hair out of her face when Mick brought in a very sleeping Beth. Mick lay her on top of th blankets before asking:

"Can she sleep here, for now? I'll take her when I leave-"

"She can stay, you can come back in the morning for her, if you want." Josef said, walking in the other room. Mick nodded and followed his friend into the living room once more. He picked up his abandoned glass and drank a good sip.

"So...what happened to Lizzy's wrist?" Mick asked. Josef looked at him.

"Nothing...much... I tapped a delicate vein and it wouldn't stop bleeding. Wrapped it up and now it's fine." Josef said, picking up his glass and took a light sip. Mick gave his a sly look.

"When are you going to dump her?" Mick asked. Josef turned pink and choked on the blood.

"What?"

"Isn't she just a freshie? When are you going to dump her?" Mick asked again. Josef shrugged. "Are you and Lizzy-"

"We're just good friends."

"And you drink her blood?"

"_Really_ good friends."

"Do you sleep with her?"

The question caught Josef by suprise, he reddened and looked off towards the room that contained his freshie.

"Do you like her?" Mick went on questioning his mentor. Josef gave him a glare.

"Of course I like her, I like her blood." Josef answered, drinking more blood, almost draining the glass.

"Do you love her?" Mick asked, his voice dropping. Josef was quiet as he thought it over.

"What does love feel like?" He asked, not sure of the answer. It had been nearly 300 years since he last felt love, he couldn't remember it all. He's just one vampire, you know.

"Love is when..." Mick said, thinking over what he felt with Beth, "you can be yourself around her. Not just a human, but a vampire as well. You can tell her anything, and she the same. It's not awkward between you and her when an awkward thing is said. You get butterflies in your stomace when you talk to her, and she blushes when she catches you looking at her. Love is when she takes your breath away, when she takes one look at you and giggles. When the light catches her just right and she looks like an angel. When the wind flows by and her hair is blown up just right. It's when you kiss her and there is a shocking sensation through your spine, when you feel you would die without her.

"Love is impossible and yet within reach. You will look at her one day and she smiles the right way, you feel like she is the most precious thing on Earth. That, with us, you have to turn her so she doesn't get old and wither away. With humans, I believe it is called marriage." Mick finished, leaving Josef to ponder the thought. Did he love her, did he? Could this freshie be more than a blood-bank or less than a crush? He looked Mick in the eye and realized that was love. It was a friendly aspect that most humans pleasured.

"I think...maybe...she's just a freshie. Maybe I need to look harder to find this one I am supposed to be with forever."

"Maybe you don't have to look far. She could never replace Sara, you know." Mick said, standing up and bidding his friend a friendly goodbye. Josef chugged the rest of the glass and put it on the counter. He walked to the other room and opened his freezer door. He took a look at Lizzy, her pale beauty strengthened by the dark glow of the blood-red sheets. He then decided if he was going to take her to to a candlelit dinner, to see what Mick meant by love. Of course he knew what it meant, he wasn't stupid, but he hadn't felt it in so long, he feels lost.

--12:52, Saturday early, early morning--

Josef and Lizzy were sitting on the ground in the park, having dinner. Maybe breakfast but they didn't care. They were enjoying the time they were having under the moonlight. Lizzy was drinking red wine, Josef was sipping on blood. They continued to laugh.

"Okay," Lizzy said, laughing, "Truth."

"Truth, all right. What is your real name?" Josef asked. Lizzy began to cry from the laughing.

"No! Anything but that!" Lizzy said, wiping a tear from her eye, "Okay. It's Amanda. My middle name is Lizzy but I hate my name, so I changed it. Happy?"

"In a way." Josef said, drinking the rest of the glass, and setting it on the blanket. He pulled her closer to him so that she was leaning on his chest. he put his arm around her waist as she dg her face into his shoulder. He smiled to himself, thinking of what Mick said about love and about Sara. He would never forget her, but she would want him to love again, she would be dissapointed if he hurt the angel in his arms, but was it this simple? Was it?

"Truth or dare?" He asked again.

"Truth." She whispered, starting to fall asleep, forgetting that it was his turn.

"Do you love me?" He asked, feeling her tense up and withdraw her arm from his back. She sat up, looking him in the eye. She looked at the moon, and back at him. She began to debate with herself:

_'Now or never, should he know. Maybe I'm just his freshie, just a crush, maybe I'm not.'_ Lizzy decided to take her chances.

"Maybe... Yes I do." Lizzy said, leaning back on him. He put his arm back around her as she began to fall asleep. Is this love?

Yes, it is.

**RCA: So, what do you think of them bananas? Am I skilled in the art of Moonlight fanfic? Push the little button and tell me, please.**


End file.
